


Fancy Sword and a Few Marques

by NovaBagel2334



Category: The Haunted (Rejectedshotgun)
Genre: Grayson's never gonna escape his old shit is he, Hurt/Comfort, I'm calling Grayson's wife Clara cos I saw that somewhere once and why the hell not, Luke's that old friend he mentioned, M/M, seriously, this fandom is so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBagel2334/pseuds/NovaBagel2334
Summary: What might've happened if Luke wasn't such a bad assassin.
Relationships: Drake/Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fancy Sword and a Few Marques

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who've bopped around my profile before, I apologize for my dropping-off-the-face-of-the-earth. I figured I might as well post this, enjoy

Grayson recognized the figure advancing toward them with obvious ill-intent, and they trade a few blows before Drake seems to shoot him off into the sunset with telekinesis. However, even as they continue on their way, Luke catches up.  
This time an exhausted Drake attacks him not with magic but with his diamond sword from the Red Keep, and Grayson knows it’s an uneven match even before Drake is batted to the side. He can’t stand to see his companion hurt, despite the many battles they’ve fought together, and now Luke is rushing him and his rage nearly lets him overwhelm his old friend. Grayson quickly gains ground but somehow in a lapse in sight has Luke suddenly with his blade pressed to Drake’s neck and he absolutely freezes.

“Let him go.”  
“You could make this easier on me, you know. If you return to the Empire with me I’ll get paid and you’ll get to keep your head for now.”  
“Put. Him. Down!”

He presses the sword firmer and purple-tainted blood starts to bead along it. Drake lets out a whimper.  
“I just might. It should’ve been done a long time ago, a monstrosity like this. I guess I can see why you keep him around, though, even if his trick only has a one-time use.”  
“He’s my friend, Luke! Just as you were, before you sold me out and ruined my life!”  
“What life, Grayson? None of us would have had a life if the Emperor found out on his own, as close as we were to you. We all would have been hanged, just as Clara was. I didn’t ruin your life, you ruined it yourself.”

Grayson’s chest heaves with everything he just can’t seem to get past his mouth and Drake is trembling and tense.

“He can’t mean that much to you. If what I heard is true, he’s only caused you more trouble and roped you into a miserable existence because he’s too much of a coward to stand it by himself,” and he pulls the hybrid closer when Grayson practically snarls and dares to advance a step.

“Ah! Watch it,” he chirps, and narrows his eyes slightly as he seems to study Grayson in his ready-to-fight stance. “He does mean something to you, doesn’t he.” Luke’s voice is soft now, full of relevation and scorn. “You love him! Oh, that’s pathetic.”  
Grayson bristles and Drake tenses even more, if that’s possible. His eyes briefly go wide and then squeeze shut, as if he’s not sure what to believe or hope for.

“You do realize he only cares about you because you’re there, because you’ve got a fancy sword and a couple of marques and you protect him, right? Anyone could take your place.”

Drake starts to move as if to slip from his grip and disarm him but Luke anticipates this and shoves him to the ground, his sword pressed to his back.  
“I’m catching on. That’s cute, freak, but-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Grayson hasn’t relaxed for a minute and his pent-up fury propels him forward, swinging for Luke’s head. He gets his sword arm instead, slicing down the length of his forearm to his wrist and spilling his blood onto the fallen leaves and grass of the forest floor. Luke doesn’t realize his injury at first and attempts to get in a few hits, but soon enough Grayson has him gasping on the ground, the tip of Andriun poking his nose. Grayson stares down the blade at his old friend, his mismatched eyes now full of fear and pain.

“Leave. Him. Alone. He’s succeeded where you’ve failed, and to threaten him is one of the greatest mistakes you could have made.”

Luke clearly thinks he’s going to be finished once and for all but Grayson looks into the eyes of his once-closest-friend and can’t bring himself to do it. Knowing that his torn arm would be of no further use in combat, he lowers Andriun and turns his focus instead to Drake.

And while Grayson tends to his love, Luke slips away. Sorry that things have turned out this way, he curses him a coward and apologizes for the harm Drake had come to.

“It’s alright, really. Just a cut. When my mana returns I’ll heal it,” and he doesn’t once meet Grayson’s eyes. They’re both silent for a moment, sitting facing each other on the forest floor.

“You know...You know he’s wrong, right..? I’d lay down my life for you in a heartbeat.” He’s so quiet Grayson barely hears him, but he does, and takes his hands in his.

“I know. And I don’t blame you for any of this, if I didn’t want to help you, I wouldn’t.”  
“I know.”

There’s a beat where neither of them say anything and merely feel melancholy for the situation because this is honestly the first time Grayson has confronted his feelings, and although Luke may have been so wrong about so much he at least got one part right.

Drake beats him to speaking, his voice still soft.

“I don’t just love you for your sword, or your money…” and he looks as though he wished he hadn’t said anything but his expression eases when Grayson speaks as well.

“And I don’t just love you for your magic,” he smiles. And so does his companion.

And Luke has definitely made a mistake in judgement.


End file.
